Distrust Series: Part 3
by Bonnie-n-clyde1982
Summary: Some people can't learn to let go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spring was upon the small town of Sweetwater. The winter finally over, new green grass and wildflowers were sprouting. The sun was warming and the days were beautiful. Jimmy, Hunter, and Lucas were riding through the pastures checking on their herd. Jimmy was watching his sons ride. Both had grown so much in the last two years. Hunter now fifteen looked more like him everyday. Lucas,now thirteen, had began to resemble him also but he still had Lou's caring eyes. Now that Hunter knew his father's past, he was working hard to keep his temper in check. It always helped that Lucas had began going most anywhere with them now. If Jimmy wasn't around, Lucas was. He was laid back and mature for his age so Lucas always knew how to help Hunter keep himself under control. His boys, both complete opposites, had grown closer and had become one hell of a duo. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Jimmy smiled to himself. They pulled at a stop overlooking the creek.

"Well boys the morning sure has turned out to be a nice one." Said Jimmy

"Yes sir." Replied Lucas

Hunter was staring out at the open fields deep in thought. They all sat in silence for a few more.

"Alright boys, we got to head back. Your ma is probably ready to head into town. The stage will be here around lunchtime."

"I can't wait, we ain't never rode the stage before." Said Lucas

"Well it ain't the most comfortable and we got at least a four day trip so you might not ever look forward to it again. Plus we are riding with your sisters." Laughed Jimmy.

"I don't know why I can't stay here with Grandpa and Grandma. I really don't want to go. Can I please stay?" Hunter was pleading.

"No sir. We all go. We haven't seen Sam and Emma since before all y'all were born. This trip is way overdue. Sides Emma was like a momma to me. She will be so happy when we get there. She is expecting all of us, that includes you."

"Whatever." Shrugged Hunter.

"You best lose the attitude afore we get home, I mean it."

"Yes sir."

Lucas was just shaking with excitement.

"Can we go now? I'm so ready." Said Lucas

"You would be." Mumbled Hunter

"Hunter what did I just say? Lose. It. Now. Let's go boys." Said Jimmy

The McCloud men turned their mounts toward home, enjoying a slow easy lope.

Lou was standing on the porch waiting for her fellas to get back. They started at dawn to supposedly do a quick ride to check the herd before they left. They better get their butts back home in the next ten minutes, Lou thought. She heard the door open and turned. Lori and Annie came outside giggling amongst themselves, each carrying their valise. They threw them into the back of the buckboard with everyone else's. Her girls were inseparable. So much that they could finish each other's sentences. It made Lou happy that her girls, now ten, were the best of friends.

Lou was getting antsy when she finally saw Jimmy and the boys coming up.

"Bout time." mumbled Lou.

Buck and Ike met the boys as they pulled to a stop.

"Well looks like y'all are all packed and bout ready to head out." Said Buck

"It looks like it, I don't know if I am ready for this, four days in close quarters with three females." Jimmy whispered to Buck and Ike who laughed.

"I heard that Mr. McCloud and it's about time y'all drug y'all's sorry butts back home. You, sir, along with your two cohorts are gonna make us late."

"Oh Lou honey, I am so, so excited. I can't wait." Said Jimmy

"Alright now, you better shut your mouth if you know what's good for ya."

Jimmy tipped his hat, "Why, yes ma'am."

"Oh brother." moaned Hunter.

"I'm all ready momma." Smiled Lucas.

"Your killing me." Mumbled Hunter

"Lucas don't let these two get you in trouble baby. You know how they are. Oh and Hunter, if your dad ain't told you already...drop the attitude. It ain't going to get you nowhere." said Lou

Hunter didn't reply. He just shrugged. Lou stared him down. She moved closer and put her hands on her hips. Hunter looked down.

"Yes ma'am." Whispered Hunter.

Jimmy laughed out loud which made Lou turn to glare at him. Jimmy squirmed and looked down.

"Yes ma'am." Jimmy said.

" That's better. Now let's go." Said Lou as she hoisted her skirt to climb in the wagon with her girls.

Teaspoon came over as they were getting ready to leave.

"Y'all have a safe and happy trip. Tell Emma and Sam, I said hello. And don't worry about things here, we can hold down the fort." Said Teaspoon.

Rachel came hurrying over with a small basket of goodies.

"I made some snacks for the trip. I can't let my grands starve, can I?" Rachel smiled as she went and hugged each one.

Buck took the reins of the buckboard with Ike riding with Jimmy and the boys. A snap of the reins sent them on their way.

They all waved goodbye and were finally off to town.

The stage rolled in on time for once. After loading their luggage, Jimmy shook hands with Buck and Ike. As the girls climbed on the stage, Lori and Ana fussing over who they had to sit by. Both wanted to sit by a window.

"I will sit with you girls, and you can just take turns sitting by the window." Fussed Lou.

"Momma, that just ain't fair. How can we take turns? We can't just move around." Whined Lori.

"Can I go first?" Said Annie

"Why should she get to get first?" Said Lori

"Oh my Lord girls, I will just sit in the middle the entire time. How bout that?" Said Lou

"That should work." They both chimed

Jimmy looked to Buck and Ike rolling his eyes.

"First day and we ain't even left yet. Thanks for coming to take our horses back." Said Jimmy

"We wouldn't want to miss all this fun that you are gonna have!" Laughed Buck

Ike was laughing and shaking his head.

"Ok I see how it is. See y'all in a few weeks." Smiled Jimmy

With that he boarded the stage, sitting between his boys, who each had grabbed a seat by the window. They all waved again as the dust rose on the first day of a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The stage rolled into the small town of Marysville late the next afternoon. It was just about dusk.

"Ladies and Gents, here we are. We will roll again in the morning at nine. Have a nice evening." Spoke the driver as he and the man riding with him began to hand down bags. Jimmy and his boys grabbed their bags. The family walked over to the hotel. After booking two rooms for the night, they went to eat a nice supper. Both the kids and parents happy to stretch their legs, they took a walk around the town. Lou held onto Jimmy's arm as they walked around. After their walk, they returned to their rooms for the night. Jimmy had a room with the boys while Louise had one with the girls.

Jimmy escorted Lou and the girls to their room. As the girls went inside, Louise leaned into Jimmy. He bent down to give her a long kiss.

"Maybe we could sneak out later." Jimmy smiled. " And you know..."

"Mr. McCloud, what in the world are you proposing?" Lou said winking at him.

"I don't know, might have to use your imagination."

Louise laughed and pushed him out the door into the hall.

"Not tonight ole boy, I ain't leaving my girls in here in some strange town. And you, you better watch yours as well. You got the devilish ones."

Jimmy looked down pouting. Lou laughed again.

"Now git. We got an early morning. But... I promise to make this up to you ..."

Jimmy smiled that half smile of his.

"I will hold you to that."

With that, he went back to his room with his boys.

As the sun rose the next morning, Louise was knocking on the boys door.

"Come on now, get up. I swear if we miss that stage, I am gonna have your hides. Come on Jimmy." As she kept knocking on the door. She was going to kill them. Her girls behind her snickering.

"Morning!" Yelled Jimmy loudly from behind Lou.

Lou and the girls jumped, spun around. Jimmy and the boys were already dressed and had came up behind them. They were all laughing.

"What the hell Jimmy? You scared us half to death."

The girls soon began laughing with the boys.

"We've been up. Y'all were the lazy ones this time. If we are late, it ain't our fault." Smiled Jimmy

"Uh, huh, just get our bags. Come on girls."

Lou looked at her husband feigning anger. She smiled at him as she brushed by.

"Boys, women ain't nothing but trouble, I'm telling ya." Said Jimmy

Hunter and Lucas walked to get their sister's bags nodding in agreement.

As they went to load their luggage, another lady came to board. As she climbed in, Louise and her girls scooted over so she could sit.

"Pretty morning ain't it." Said Louise

"It is very." Said the lady.

"Hi, my name is Louise McCloud. This is my husband, Jimmy. My sons Hunter and Lucas and my girls, Lori and Annie."

"So nice to meet you all. My name is Dakota Pearson."

"Looks like we will have a lot time together, it's nice to meet you." Smiled Louise.

The stage rolled out promptly at nine. About two hours into the trip, Jimmy fell asleep. The girls were giggling, talking about some little fella that they had seen in Marysville who must have been quite a looker. Hunter was napping like his Dad while Lucas was looking out the window in wonder. Lou was chatting with Miss Dakota.

"I can't wait to get out and walk around " said Lou.

"I know what you mean. I really don't like taking these things but a single lady doesn't have much choice."

"It might be easier if I could travel by myself." Smiled Lou as she looked at her dysfunctional traveling party.

"You are so blessed to have them. I wish I had children to keep me company. Maybe one day."

"You say that now, but with mine, sometimes I just need to hide for a few. I need quiet to just keep it together." Laughed Lou.

"Well you have a darling family and a handsome husband that clearly adores you."

"If you call these hellions darling, and that one, is the worst of all." Said Lou pointing at Jimmy.

At that same instant, he let out the loudest snore. Both women laughed.

"See what I have to put up with." Laughed Lou

The conversation continued. Louise liked Dakota. She was sharp and witty. She was very likeable.

"So where are y'all traveling to?" Asked Dakota.

"We are heading to see some family in Omaha. They wrote to us about a month ago to invite us to stay for a few weeks. It just took this long to get this show on the road. They are supposed to meet us at the stage stop. It's been years. I have to say I am so excited. I have missed them so much. Where are you off to?"

"Me, oh I will be getting off shortly." Dakota said distracted.

Lou noticed the change in her demeanor but didn't question her further.

The stage pounded farther over the plains. Lou looked out at the vast meadows as they were coming to a stand of trees. The stage began to pick up speed. Louise looked around confused.

"What's going on?" Lou spoke.

"I'm not sure but we are going dangerously fast! " Dakota almost yelled.

Lou reached across to Jimmy and shook him. He jumped and looked to her.

"Jimmy! We are running from something! Something's wrong!" Yelled Lou as she pulled her girls closer.

Jimmy looked at how fast they were going. This can't be good he thought. Suddenly shots broke out, the man beside the driver fired back. Jimmy pulled his pistol. His girls were crying, Lucas slid down in his seat, while Hunter was looking for a fight. Six horses came from out of nowhere trying to surround the stage. The shotgunner fell. Only the driver was left. Jimmy began to fire out the window. He hit one outlaw and he fell. As he turned to shoot another, the coach hit a dip in the trail which caused the axle to break. The coach turned on its side throwing its passengers sideways. The men soon surrounded them, their guns aimed. They mercilessly shot and killed the driver.

"Alright y'all in there! Climb on out!" Yelled one of them.

Jimmy looked to Lou. He whsipered.

"Is everyone all right?"

They all nodded.

"I said git out now!" He yelled again.

"I'm going to come on out first! We got women and kids in here! We ain't gonna fight you, just take what you want and leave us be! I'm climbing out now! " Yelled Jimmy

Jimmy opened the door and climbed out with his hands up.

One of them walked over to him.

"Drop your gun."

Jimmy did as he asked.

"Is this the one you looking for?" The man hollered.

A figure stepped out from behind the horses. As he slowly moved closer, Jimmy knew his life was over.

Kid stepped up to face Jimmy.

"Thought you killed me didn't ya." Stated Kid

Jimmy didn't say a word.

"Well I'm back and this time, it's over for you. Now git that oldest of yours out the coach."

"Why can't you just leave us alone? Leave him be. It's time to let it go Kid."

"Really. Well my family is waiting on me to finish this so we can start over. You see when I saw Louise two years ago, I found that I still love her. Her little girls, her little boy who resemble her so much. You see, I only hate you. We don't need you around anymore and I sure as hell don't need one around that looks just like you. You see it would be too hard for them to forget you if he stays. So now git him out...or I burn the coach with all them inside. Your choice." Kid stately evenly.

"Jimmy?! What's going on?" Lou yelled from inside the stage.

"It's ok Lou, honey. Hunter?! I need you to come up with me son."

Jimmy's mind was swirling with thoughts of how to get them out of this. How was he gonna save them?

Hunter made his way out.

"Ah, there he is. My, my, he looks even more like you the older he gets. Creepy ain't it." Said Kid

Hunter looked up, saw Kid, and froze. He felt panic rising up.

"Now take your little twin and walk over there. Hands up high fellas!"

Jimmy looked around, there were still five more men standing all with their guns trained on him and his son. They walked facing away from the coach.

"Listen Hunter. If he shoots, he is gonna aim for me first. Hit the ground and don't move. Ya hear me." Said Jimmy

Hunter nodded, fear taking him over. He started to shiver. He felt like he was gonna pass out.

"Ok boys that's perfect. Stay there, don't turn around now. Oh Louise, come on out honey and bring those darling children out with you."

Louise knew that voice. Fear gripping her, she did as he asked. She helped Lucas then her girls out the overturned stage. She pulled them all close.

"What a pretty family. Already made for me. You know that this is what I wanted Louise. What I wanted all along and you know what? When I saw you two years ago, I knew that it had to be mine."

With that said, Kid spun around. He fired his gun. Jimmy felt the bullets tear into his shoulder and back, the force of the impact throwing him to the ground. Lou ran and hit Kid's arm which made him jerk as he fired again. She was screaming. She turned helplessly to see Jimmy already falling to the ground. Hunter fell next beside his father. Louise started running to them but two of the men stepped forward and held her back. Lou was sobbing and hitting them with her fists over and over.

"Louise, just stop it now. It's over." Said Kid

She turned to him and slapped him across the face.

"Still got spunk after all this time. Go to your remaining kids, Louise. Look at them. They are them it's ok, their new Daddy is here and I am gonna take care of them from now on."

Louise looked at Kid, tears running down her face. He was crazy. She looked back to Jimmy and Hunter.

"Do it, or I shoot the other boy first then I will shoot your girls. I am only letting them come to keep you happy anyway. Actually now that I look at them, the other boy is looking more like Jimmy. Maybe I won't need him either." Kid said as he cocked and pointed his gun at Lucas.

"No!...just let me compose myself." Said Lou

Kid stood watching her every move. She made a decision, a hard one at that. She turned away from Jimmy and Hunter. Louise walked over to her kids and hugged them tight.

"It's ok. It's ok." She looked to Kid.

He nodded.

"Your new Daddy will take care of us." Whispered Lou to the crying children.

Satisfied, Kid turned back to the coach.

"Get out Dakota, time to go."

She climbed out shaking out her skirts.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt anyone. You lied to me!" She shouted

"Well you did a fine job keeping her distracted, so I think I will let you live but you never ever raise your voice to me again or I will kill you."

Dakota immediately backed down, scared.

A wagon emerged from the woodside.

"Get in. All of ya. Time to go home." Said Kid

Louise got her kids to do as he asked. The other men got some of their luggage off the coach. As the reins snapped, Louise, crying, took one last look at her son and husband lying face down in the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wet, he felt wet. Hunter woke and found he was lying face down in a field. It was raining. He lifted his head. Those men shot at them. They killed two other people and they shot at them. He slowly rose to a sitting position. He took in the coach on its side. The driver lay dead not too far away. His mom and his brother, sisters were gone. Dad. His Dad. He was scared to look. He had to do this. He could do it. He went to move and felt a sharp pain in his arm. They had hit him. He looked at his arm. Saw the blood on his sleeve. He felt sick, his arm hurt like hell. Come on Hunter, don't be a pussy now. He looked at his arm again. He was ok, they barely got him. He crawled over to his Dad. He didn't look like he was breathing. He touched him. He was cold to the touch. He was shot in the shoulder and his back. He's dead thought Hunter. He started crying and turned him over. He put his hand over his nose. He stopped. What was that? Oh my God! He was breathing. Think Hunter. What are you gonna do? He was all alone. He ran to the coach and began going through the trunks that were left behind. He found some shirts. He ran back to his Dad. The rain was falling steady now. He balled up the shirts and tied them in place over his father's wounds. He went over to the driver and took his bandana from his pocket. He then tied it around his arm. Tears came from his eyes as he tied it as tight as he could. Think Hunter. It's raining, I need to move him. Think.

He checked his Dad and then ran to the coach again. He ripped the curtains out the windows and tied them together. He then ran into the woods. He took out his knife and began sawing two small trees. He was cold and his hands were hurting but he kept on. He drug the small tree trunks to the coach and started twisting them into the mud. Once he thought they were deep enough, he tied the curtains together to make a big sheet. He was able to tie it to the coach and the poles. Not bad, they wouldn't stay completely dry but it would help some. He ran back to his Dad. He put his hands under his shoulders and pulled him through the mud toward the makeshift tent. It seemed like an eternity before he got him there. The rain had slowed to a mist at this point. He looked at his Dad. He was so pale. His hair was full of mud from dragging him to the tent. He flipped him over onto his chest and checked to see if the bandages had stayed in place. He went and found some wood deep in the forest that appeared to be dry. He dug in his Dad's pockets for his flint that he knew he always carried. His father had taught them how to make a fire long ago saying that it was necessity. Hunter was glad for it now. As the sun began to set, Hunter scooted closer to his father. He had found his pistol in the grass. He leaned his head back on the coach and laid the gun in his lap. Please let the other coach come through tomorrow he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

Hunter woke to some noise breaking the silence. He looked at his Dad. He quickly felt for his breath. Relieved, it was still there, he looked for the sound. Excitement started bubbling as he saw a coach coming! Thank God! The driver saw smoke and pulled to a stop a short distance away.

"Hello! My Lord are you ok?" Asked the man now running to Hunter.

"Yes sir, but my Dad is real bad. The driver is dead. Please help us!"

The driver turned back and signaled to the man on top waiting with his shotgun ready. The man climbed down and opened the door to the stage. A short chubby gentleman jumped out. They both came over. Hunter was holding his Dad's hand.

"Son, this here is Dr. Whittington. It's ok, he needs to look at your Dad. You are ok now. We will take y'all on to the closet town."

"Ok." Hunter shaking stepped back as the other man put a jacket around his shoulders.

The doctor looked at his father. He took off all the bloody wrappings and placed fresh ones. He looked at the boy. He was still just a child. How would he tell him that it didn't look good? He finished redressing Jimmy's wounds and looked to Hunter.

"Son, we are going to try to place your father in the stage with me. We need to get him some help. More than I can give him with the little supplies that I carry. We will need to move him to my office."

"Is he gonna make it?"

"Truthfully, I am not sure."

Hunter couldn't keep it all hidden. All the fear from last night, fear for his momma and siblings, fear of losing his father, it all came flooding into him. Hunter let the tears fall. The driver turned to take him to the stage but Hunter stopped him.

"I will walk beside my Dad."

"Ok son."

They nodded to each other, lifted Jimmy and carried him to the coach. Hunter walking beside. The doors closed and they were running to the closest town. Please let him live thought Hunter. I hate that man. I hate him for all the years of torture, for his family, for his Dad. Realization set in...I am going to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The closet town where the stage was headed was the same town that they had just left the day before, Marysville. Jimmy was taken to the doctor's office upon arrival. Hunter sat alone in the small waiting room. Dr. Whittington had cleaned and bandaged his arm on the ride into town. He moved it now trying to relieve some of the soreness. He looked at the door to the next room. It seemed like it had been hours since that door closed. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Hunter awoke to the sound of the door opening. The doctor walked slowly into the room. He came and sat across from Hunter. He could tell by the look in his eyes that it wasn't good news.

"Son, your father is in a bad way. He has lost a fair amount of blood and he has taken a fever. You are old enough to know that more than likely means infection. The shot through his shoulder was clean, in and out. The one in his back, I had to remove the lead. I was able to get it but the wound is very close to the spine. It may or may not have damage. I just don't know at this point. Son, your father may not live." The doctor stated quietly.

Hunter looked at the floorboards.

"Can I see him? Just for a few?"

"Come on, a few minutes will not hurt."

Hunter followed the doctor in the room. His Dad lay in the bed, carefully bundled under several quilts. He walked over and looked at his face. All the color was gone from his skin. He looked like he had passed on. The only thing showing any sign of life was his labored breathing and the sweat on his forehead.

"I will give you a few moments alone." The doctor left.

"I'm scared Dad. Mom, Lucas, and the girls are missing and I don't know where to look. I am scared that I am gonna lose you too. I feel so alone."

Hunter's eyes watered as he looked around the room. He wiped his eyes as he knew what he had to do.

"Dad, I am going to find a horse. I am going home to get Grandpa. Don't worry, I know my way. I will be back soon."

He turned to leave and stopped.

"Bye Dad. See you soon."

He left hoping upon hope that his father would still be there when he got back.

Once outside, the old doctor met him on his porch.

"Where you off to son? You can stay with me as long as you like."

"Thanks, but I need to find me a horse. I was just going to ask around town, thought maybe someone would have one."

"Well, where you going?"

"I need to ride back to my family in Sweetwater. They can help me."

"Son, I have a horse. He is kinda green broke but if you think you can ride him, he's all yours."

"Really? I promise I will bring him back, I can't thank you enough."

"You are a tough young man. I feel like I need to help you. I will help you tack him up. Follow me."

Hunter went with the old doc to his small barn. He fetched his tack for Hunter and watched as he got ready.

"Hunter, you got quite a ride ahead of you. My boy is fast and strong. Have a safe ride. Watch yourself."

"Thanks again sir. I will be back."

With that said, Hunter spurred the horse toward home.

Teaspoon and Rachel sat in their rockers on the front porch sipping coffee. They were watching Buck and Ike work with a colt. Teaspoon stood as he thought he saw a rider coming in fast.

"Who's that?" Asked Rachel

"Don't rightly know. Buck! Ike! We got company coming in fast!

Buck and Ike ran out into the yard.

"Teaspoon, it looks like Hunter!" Yelled Buck

" What the hell?!" Teaspoon said as he stepped off the porch.

Hunter slid to a stop, gasping for air.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hunter?!" Asked Teaspoon.

Hunter jumped down as Buck grabbed his reins.

"Grandpa I need your help!"

"Slow down Hunter, what the devil is going on?"

Rachel came over to him and gave him some water.

"Honey drink some water, take a minute to breathe." Said Rachel worry in her eyes.

Hunter gulped down the water and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He tried to calm down.

"Grandpa, the stage we were on was held up on the other side of Marysville. It was about six or seven men. I don't even know. They killed the driver and the other fella then they shot Dad in the back. I left him in town. He ain't doing too good." Hunter's eyes watered.

Rachel put her hand over her mouth in shock. Teaspoon looked at Hunter, taking it all in.

"Grandpa, it wasn't just anybody. It was that same fella, Kid."

Teaspoon looked down, his face turning red. He was at a loss for words.

"Where's Lou and the rest of em?" Buck asked

Hunter looked at his Grandpa who looked up to meet his gaze.

"He took them."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Teaspoon sat at the kitchen table. Rachel, Buck, and Ike all sat around it. Hunter was passed out asleep on the couch. They let him sleep. The child was exhausted.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Buck

"It's been a few days since it happened and Hunter says it rained. Don't know if we can track em. " Said Teaspoon.

"I have to try Teaspoon. I can't just sit and do nothing."

"I know, I know. Ike will you stay here with Rachel. I really don't want her to be here by herself."

Ike nodded and began to sign...

'I will watch the farm and take care of everything, you just find them.'

Teaspoon turned to Buck.

"We leave at dawn."

Later that night, Hunter woke to find himself on Rachel's couch. He was so tired, he wasn't sure how he got there or how long he had slept. He was going back with his Grandpa and Uncle Buck. There was something he had to do before they left. He carefully snuck out the door and across the yard to his house. He went on the porch and lit a lantern. He went up the stairs into his parents room. He knew what he was looking for. Hunter opened the door to their small closet. He pulled out a small trunk and continued to open it. He pushed the quilts aside. He found the thing he was looking for underneath. His eyes opened wide as he unwrapped them and they came into view. His father's ivory handled navy colts. He wrapped them back in the cloth and stuck them in the waistband of his pants. After closing the trunk, he placed it back in the closet and went back over to his Grandpa's.

Early the next morning, Teaspoon and Buck were preparing for their trip. The door closed and they looked up to see Hunter coming down the steps. He had his jacket on and his saddlebags.

"Figured you was going back." Said Buck as he led Hunter's horse over.

"You ready for this son, don't know what we are gonna find." Said Teaspoon.

"Yes sir. I have to go. I told Dad that I would be back and I intend to find momma and em."

"I figured." Said Teaspoon.

As they mounted up, Rachel came and touched Teaspoon on the leg. Ike at her side.

"Ride safe." She said.

"See you in a few days darling." Said Teaspoon.

They stood and watched as the riders galloped out into the beyond_._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Louise was cooking in the kitchen of the home that Kid had taken them to. It was more like a little camp of some sort. He had taken them into the big house while all the men stayed in smaller huts scattered about. There wasn't a single direction that she could run that she wouldn't be seen. Kid had ordered her to start supper and to make it nice. She looked over her shoulder. Her girls sat at the table silent. She knew they were scared, they were never quiet. Kid had made Lucas go outside with him, telling him his new Dad needed time to bond. Lou had nodded for him to go ahead. Lucas was smart. He would know how to handle things. He knew to play along. Her girls on the other hand, would cringe whenever Kid came into the room. She couldn't blame them, it was all she could do not to herself. She looked around they were alone for the first time in a week. She glanced back at her girls.

"Lori, Annie, let's keep our heads about us. Humor him. Don't make him angry. We are gonna get out of this somehow."

"Momma, did he kill Daddy and Hunter?"

"I don't think so. I feel like if they were gone that I would know and I have a feeling that help will be on the way soon."

She heard the door slam and got quiet. Lucas came in first with Kid walking in behind. She kept stirring her stew.

"It smells so good sweetheart."

"Thanks." Said Lou as Kid came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Reflexively, she stiffened. He let her go.

"You got to stop acting like that. The kids can see. You shouldn't treat their father like that." He whispered into her ear.

Lou shuddered.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me is all."

"I'm sorry honey. You will see, this is gonna work. Y'all are gonna be happy here."

With that Kid smiled and walked back out. Another man came to stand in the doorway, to make sure they didn't try to run while Kid was out. Lou looked at her children. She ached for Jimmy. Please Lord let him be alive and ok. Please Lord protect my son and keep him safe. Please someone help us. Lou kept praying silently as she finished making their meal. Her kids sitting at the table until they were told otherwise.

After the meal, Dakota came in to help her wash the dishes. Lou looked at her, she had a black eye and split lip. This was the first time Lou had seen her in days. Her anger at this woman began to flare. Dakota tilted her head toward her.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry for all this. I didn't know he was this crazy."

Lou was taken back. She was apologizing.

Maybe she was just as trapped as they were.

"Why would you help him do this to my family?"

"I didn't realize Louise. I swear it. He told me he loved me and I loved him. I guess I still do. I had no idea that he was this obsessed. All he told me was to make friends and distract the passengers. I thought he was just going to rob it like always. I am so sorry." Dakota was crying.

"What happened to your face?"

"I tried to convince him to let y'all go. This is what I got for my troubles, and now I have a shadow so I can't leave." She nodded over her shoulder at the big fella who had come in and sat at the table.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well I know what I have to do. I have to get your family out of here before he has one of his moments. Tell your kids to play along, I will talk with you again soon."

The women finished the dishes and dried their hands. Lou felt some tension ease. She at least had one friend in this hell hole after all. She went up the stairs to the room she shared with her kids. Tomorrow is another day.

Teaspoon, Buck, and Hunter rode hell bent for Marysville. They came into town shortly after dark. They took their horses to the livery.

"I'm going to see Dad."

"Don't you want to go to the hotel first, get settled. It's kinda late." Said Teaspoon

"Nope I can't wait. I'm going to see Dad. I got to let the doctor know that I brought his horse back."

"Teaspoon why don't you go with him? I will go get some rooms." Said Buck

"Thanks son. I ain't quite sure what he will walk into." Said Teaspoon.

Teaspoon put his hand on Hunter's shoulder as Hunter led him over to the doctor's little office. He knocked on the door. When there was nothing, he knocked again. Slowly a lantern was lit, and someone came down the stairs. As the old doc was coming up to the door, Hunter looked toward the window of the room he knew his father was in. A lamp was lit, his hope was starting to rise. The old doc opened the door.

"Thank goodness my boy! You made it!" The doc said as he pulled the boy into a hug.

He noticed Teaspoon.

"This must be your family you were determined to get to. Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Whittington. I was on the stage on my way back home when we came upon these fellas."

"Doc I really appreciate everything you done for my grandson. It really means a lot to us. My name is Teaspoon Hunter." Teaspoon said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"It wasn't anything. Your grandson is a remarkable young man. What he did for his father probably saved his life."

"You mean...he made it? Is he ok?" Asked Hunter

"Well ", the doctor smiled, " why don't you come see for yourself my boy."

The doctor opened his door wide to let them in and led them into Jimmy's room. The lamp cast dim shadows throughout the room. Jimmy lay in the bed, one arm tied in a sling, the other laid across his chest. Hunter walked slowly toward his father. His hair wasn't matted with mud, it was clean and laying down on his shoulders. He was breathing in and out. He reached out to touch his hand. Jimmy's eyes slowly opened. His smile slowly lit up as he saw his son.

"Dad, I am so glad to see you." Hunter was trying not to cry.

"Hunter, I love you son." Jimmy whispered as his eyes closed again.

Teaspoon turned to the doctor.

"How is he doc? Really?"

"He has a hard road ahead of him. The bullet to his back came very close to the spine. He will have a hard time getting around until the wound heals. His fever is a little better today, so hopefully the infection is on the way out. He is a little out of sorts. I had to help him with his pain. I'm sorry he isn't able to stay awake longer."

"Thank you for everything you did for my boy here and that you continue to do."

"It's my pleasure Teaspoon. I can't be more happier than seeing a son be able to reunite with his father."

"Well I am going to get him outta here. We have rooms at the hotel. We will be back in the morning after breakfast."

"He should be more alert then."

"Come on Hunter, let's go." Teaspoon said as he walked over to get his grandson.

Teaspoon took him by the arm and led him out the door.

"I want to stay with him Grandpa."

"Hunter, you need a good night's rest. We will come back over right after breakfast."

As they walked across the street, Buck was waiting for them. Teaspoon looked at Buck and smiled. Jimmy was alive. They went to their rooms and fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The morning found Teaspoon, Buck, and Hunter sitting around the breakfast table..

"We will go see Jimmy, then head on out to where the attack happened." Teaspoon stated

"Hopefully we will find something so I can track them." Said Buck

"Well if anyone can find something to track, it's you."

Hunter was eating as fast as he could. He needed to talk to his Dad. Teaspoon noticed.

"Take a breath Hunter. We will be there shortly."

"I know but I'm already finished so I'm gonna head over. See y'all there." Hunter said as he pushed his plate away.

Teaspoon shook his head as his grandson jumped up and walked out the door.

Hunter carefully opened the door to Jimmy's room. He was slightly propped up, looking out the window. He turned his head toward Hunter.

"Hey Dad."

"You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"You're telling me, I didn't know if you would still be here when I got back."

"I might not have been if it weren't for you son. I owe you my life."

"Dad, you know that he took Momma, Lucas, and the girls."

"I know son. I can't stop thinking about it but I can't do anything Hunter. I can't go look for them. I can't help them. I can't even get up right now. I'm at a loss." Jimmy was trying hard not to show his emotions.

"Dad, I want you to know, Grandpa and Uncle Buck are here. We will find them. We will bring them back for you. I will try my hardest."

"Teaspoon is here?"

"Yeah Dad. Buck too. I brought them back."

Jimmy hadn't remembered seeing Teaspoon the night before. He only remembered Hunter.

"Son, you tell them it was Kid?"

"Yes sir."

"Hunter he tried to shoot you. To kill you. Please watch yourself, I can't bury my son."

"Don't worry I will be careful. But Dad I have to tell you something."

"What is wrong Hunter?"

"When we find him and I know we will, I plan on killing him."

Jimmy looked at Hunter, agony filled his eyes as silent tears began to fall.

"Please Hunter don't. Just get your Ma and them. Don't make that choice son, please. Once you do something like that, you can't take it back. Don't you understand."

"I know."

Just then Teaspoon and Buck came in, they saw Jimmy's face. Hunter went and hugged his father. He then went outside.

"Everything ok son?" Asked Teaspoon

Jimmy looked in his eyes.

"No Teaspoon, it isn't."

"Anything I can do?"

Buck stood back, watching.

"Teaspoon, l need you to watch Hunter, please." Jimmy was beginning to shake.

"You know I always do son, you need to calm down, take it easy."

"I can't calm down, I'm stuck in this bed and can't even help my family!"

The doctor came in. He tried to calm Jimmy. He went to give him laudanum but Jimmy pushed his hand away.

"Not yet!" said Jimmy

"Mr. McCloud you need to relax, you will make yourself sick."

"Jimmy, I will watch my grandson and I will try my damnedest to get everyone home safe." Said Teaspoon

"Teaspoon, you don't understand! Hunter is going to kill him! He is going to kill Kid! He is too young to make that choice! You can't let that happen! Please!"

By now Jimmy was in full panic mode, the doctor grabbed his shoulders.

"Mr. McCloud! Please take this to calm yourself!"

Jimmy was shaking and sweating. The pain in his lower back was excruciating. He reluctantly gave in and drank the medicine. His head grew heavy and sank into the pillows.

"Please Teaspoon, please..." He whispered as he fell asleep.

Teaspoon looked at Buck. What were they gonna do?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam Cain was riding the stagecoach route headed back toward Sweetwater. Jimmy and Lou were due to be at there house days ago. He and Emma had waited a few more days before he decided to ride out. He saw smoke off into the distance. It was far from where he was headed but he needed to water his horse so he turned in that direction. He rode for a while before he came upon a small camp of sorts. A man met him at one of the small huts as he approached.

"Good day. I was wondering if I could water my horse. I've been on the trail for a few."

"You water him here but no farther in." Said the man.

"Ok, much obliged." Sam said as he walked the horse over to the water trough.

"Don't get off, just water him and be on your way."

"Is everything alright here?"

"Fine and dandy."

Sam knew the man's behavior was odd. He looked around the odd little camp. Several huts around a house in the middle. His horse lifted his head.

"Alright sir, since he has had his fill, have a good day."

"You too."

Sam turned and rode back to the route that he had been on. When he didn't have business to attend to, he was going to come back and check this odd little place. Something just wasn't right.

Teaspoon and Buck were looking over the area where the coach was attacked. It had rained but the ground farther up the meadow had a few clues. It seems they were heading northwest. As they were looking around, Hunter stood staring at the spot where he and his father was gunned down. He clenched his fists. He would kill that bastard. He would.

Teaspoon came over to him.

"We got tracks heading northwest. Looks to be a wagon with several horses. I know this is hard."

"This is where they gunned us down Grandpa. Where I almost lost my Dad."

"Don't distract yourself Hunter. We have a job to do. Don't let anger dictate your actions."

"Let's go." Hunter said dismissing his Grandpa.

They mounted up and followed Buck as he tracked the only clues that they had. They made camp overnight next to the trail. The next morning they were tracking again. The tracks led them into the woods away from the beaten path. As they paused to look around, a horse was heard in the distance. Teaspoon rode over next to a stand of trees. A rider was also looking down at tracks. Teaspoon knew that figure.

"Watch yourself Sam, must be getting old to let me sneak up on ya like that."

"Teaspoon, what you doing all the way out here?"

" Apparently we are looking for the same people."

Teaspoon filled Sam in on everything. Sam sat in disbelief. Sam followed Teaspoon back to the rest of the search party.

"Sam, its good to see you!" Said Buck as they shook hands.

"Hunter this is Sam Cain. This is who y'all were on the way to visit."

"Nice to meet you." Said Hunter

Sam just stared.

"Oh my God Teaspoon, he looks just like Jimmy, it's scary." Said Sam

"Don't I know it and got the same attitude to boot." Laughed Teaspoon

"How do y'all handle two of them?"

"It ain't easy." Smiled Buck

After a few, they were following the tracks. It was leading into a heavy wooded area not really far from the stage route. As they closed in, Sam spoke up.

"Wait, I know where these tracks are headin. I came across an odd little camp a few miles from here. Stopped to water my horse, I knew something was off."

"Our girl and her kids must be there. They have to be. You notice anything?"

"There was a house surrounded by several small huts, fella wouldn't let me get close. Seemed to be guarded closely."

"That's got to be where they are."

"Well let's go then." Said Hunter

"Son we can't go in guns blazing, they might hurt them. We need to see what we're up against first."

They followed Sam back to where he had found the camp. They watched and

waited, trying to make a plan.

Louise came downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. Kid came down upon hearing her footsteps. He followed her into the small kitchen.

"Morning Louise, hope y'all slept well. I have a big day planned for Lucas today. He will know me as his father afore long."

"Think so." Mumbled Lou.

"What did you say?"

"I said I think so." Lou lied

"He will soon forget all about Jimmy and his look a like. He will learn that I am the only Dad he will ever have."

He took Louise in his arms and kissed her. She tried to just go with it but she couldn't, she pushed him away.

"What are you doin? You better start treating me like a husband in more ways than one."

He grabbed her arms and shook her.

"I'm sorry, just getting used to it. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it will come with time. It better anyway. If it doesn't, I would hate to think what could happen to those girls of yours. I don't need any daughters. You just remember that."

Lucas came down at about that time.

"What are you doing to my Ma?"

"Nothing son, just a disagreement. Now you and I have a big day planned."

"Ok." Said Lucas

"I'll be back to grab you in a few after I make the rounds. Be right back."

Dakota watched Kid leave. She came into the kitchen.

"Louise, today is the day. I am going to try to get y'all out of here."

"How? He will kill you."

" I will be fine Louise. Maybe that is what is supposed to happen to me after what I have helped him do."

"Don't say that. Come with us."

"I can't, someone has to be a distraction."

"Whatever you have in mind isn't going to work Dakota. There are too many men here. Please just wait, I will have family looking for me. We will get you out too."

"Louise, they are gonna need help. There are at least nine men wandering around not counting Kid. I have the perfect plan and your gonna help me."

"Dakota, I can't risk my children's lives. I know how crazy he is. He will make good on his threats. I can't."

"Louise, you make all our food. My shadow isn't with me all the time, only when Kid feels like he can't trust me. Well I am back in his good graces. I can go anywhere."

"How did you make that happen?"

"Easy, I just tell him what he wants to hear and do what he needs me to do."

Louise thought all this over. Should they try to leave? Should they wait? She sighed.

"Tell me the plan, then I will decide." She whispered.

"Kid robbed a doc's office a few months back. They stole a bunch of supplies including laudanum." She looked at Lou.

"You plan on trying to drug them?"

"There are at least three bottles, plenty to help quite a few of them."

"It might work, but Kid has to be one of them. This will piss him off, if he sees something going on. Let's think it through before we do anything."

"You got it, just know I'm ready when you are."

Dakota turned to leave and ran smack into Kid.

"What are you doing in here talking to her?!"

"Nothing baby, I was just letting her know that I plan on taking her girls for a picnic later. Figured I could talk about you, and let them know how wonderful of a father you are going to be." Purred Dakota

"You better be telling me the truth, Kota."

"I will always be on your side Kid, I adore you."

"Well Louise is my wife now. You just better stay on my side, but that's it. Now go."

Dakota looked at Louise and left the room. Kid walked over and hugged her. She did her best not to shy away.

"You smell so good. I have always loved you Lou."

Lou closed her eyes and said

"I know Kid, I love you too."

He pulled away smiling.

"Lucas and I are going to do some father son bonding. We will be back shortly."

Lucas was now in the doorway, Lou could see in his eyes that he didn't want to go. Lou went and hugged him tight.

"Go, keep your wits about you. I love you." Lou whispered in his ear.

Lucas nodded.

"I love you too Ma."

Lucas and Kid walked out the front door.

Teaspoon and the fellas were watching the comings and goings of the camp. They counted at least nine men so far wandering around. They had seen no sign of Louise or the kids this morning. Teaspoon perked up. Lucas walked out the front door followed by Kid who had his hand on his shoulder. They went into the barn area.

"Well boys, we just got our proof that they are here." Said Teaspoon

"We need to see where the girls are before we try to make a move." Said Sam

"I agree." said Buck

Shortly after, someone else came out the door. A woman came out carrying a basket and she had Lou's girls with her. They walked out to the meadow. They continued to walk until they came upon the edge of the trees where she spread out a blanket. Two men followed them and stood a short distance away. Lori and Annie kept staring at the men.

"Tom, Hank, go away. You are scaring the girls."

"We got orders."

"Well they are with me, you know I ain't going anywhere. So at least go a little ways off so they can enjoy themselves."

Teaspoon watched as the men walked a good ways off and waited there.

"I'm going to see if I can get close. Maybe I can talk to one of the girls. See where Lou is." Said Buck

Sam and Teaspoon nodded.

Hunter looked over to them as Buck crawled off.

"What are we gonna do? They are right there, let's get em."

"We can't Hunter, we have to account for your Ma's whereabouts. We take them two, they might kill your Ma and brother." Said Teaspoon

"To do this right, we have to be able to move everyone all at one time." Stated Sam

Hunter reluctantly agreed. He reckoned they were right but he was getting antsy. He could feel the cold steel of his father's pistols pressing into his back. He had a promise to fulfill and today he was gonna make it good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buck eased his way through the thick trees until he was mere feet away from the girls. Lori and Annie were walking and picking flowers.

"Pssst, girls."

The girls stopped for a moment and looked at each other. They heard it again.

"Keep picking flowers, it's Uncle Buck."

They did as he said but couldn't help but to smile.

" Do you know if your Ma is in the house? Pick a yellow flower if she is."

Lori walked over, bent down and picked a yellow daisy.

"Good girl. Play along, just know that we are here. We are going to help you."

"Girls, you got quiet. Are y'all ok?" Dakota walked over.

She thought she heard slight movement. She looked at the girls. They had on odd look on their faces. Dakota walked closer to the wood line. Buck couldn't move, if he did he would be caught for sure. He knew she was gonna see him. He didn't know what to do. Dakota looked around and saw his eyes. She quickly turned back to their picnic. He knew she saw him but she didn't give him away. He watched as she gathered some cookies and came back over to where the girls were picking flowers. She turned to look over at the two men. She kneeled down in front of the girls with her back to Buck.

"I am a friend. I am going to help them get out." Whispered Dakota

"I don't know if I trust you." Said Buck

"You can, Louise isn't allowed out the house. She is in the kitchen right now. The kids and her sleep on the second floor, door to the right."

Buck thought it over.

"Why are you helping them?"

"This is wrong, I helped do this. I have to make it right."

She sounded determined.

"How are you planning to help?"

"Easy, I have access to medical supplies. I am going to drug the men. Then we leave."

"There are four of us out there." Buck was taking a chance telling her but he felt he could trust this woman.

"I will even the odds. This afternoon." She looked and saw the men coming her way.

"Get away from the woods!" One shouted

"Look for the signal... We are coming!" She shouted back

They got up and moved over to the blanket and began to pick up.

"What the hell were y'all doing?" Asked one of the men.

"Picking flowers ya big dummy. Now help us carry our things back." Said Dakota

They made their way back over to the house. Buck eased back to Teaspoon and Sam.

"What was that all about?" Asked Sam

"It worked out. Turns out we got a friend on the inside." Buck said as he filled them in on all that was said.

Jimmy sat propped up in bed at the doctor's office in Marysville. It had been several days. No one had come back. What was happening to his wife and kids. He couldn't just stay here. He pulled the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Pain shot up his back and down into his legs. He stopped, trying to steady his breathing. He had to get up. He had to. He grabbed the dresser. He sat for a moment longer and wiggled his toes. The longer he sat still, the pain eased up. He pulled himself up. He was standing. The pain was back with intensity. Now to move. He had to move. He was sweating from exertion and pain. He felt so weak. He went to take a step. He suddenly felt light headed, sweat running down his face. He tried to focus, steady himself. Intense pains were running up and down his back. He swallowed. He felt himself slipping. He was going.

Jimmy fell in a heap on the floor. The noise made the doctor run in. He ran to Jimmy. He tried to rouse him. He continued to call his name and lightly shake him until Jimmy's eyes opened.

"Mr. McCloud, are you ok?"

Jimmy looked at the doctor, silent.

"Mr. McCloud, you can't be moving around just yet, your back isn't healed enough."

"I have to go."

"You can't. You are not able."

"I have to go."

"Let's see if we can get you back in the bed. Think you can help me out a little?"

After many attempts, Jimmy was finally laying back in bed. The doctor wiped his face and checked his bandaging.

"Thank goodness you didn't reinjure yourself. You can't be foolish and try anything like that again."

"I have to help them."

"You can help them by taking care of your well being so they have a father to come back to."

Jimmy's eyes began to water thinking of how useless he was. He was letting them all down. He would never forgive himself if something happened to them. The old doctor came to sit beside him.

"I met your family. If anyone can help your wife and kids, it is them. Have a little faith. They won't let you down."

The doctor stood and left as Jimmy wiped his eyes looking out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kid and Lucas had been out hunting rabbits for supper. Lucas kept one eye on Kid the entire time, of course Kid didn't offer him a gun. All he did was carry the dead rabbits. His mind swirled with different thoughts of escape but as he thought each one through, none were really feasible. He was becoming frustrated. He worried for his Dad. He worried for Hunter. He cried at night alongside the girls when Kid wasn't around. He was only thirteen but he was his father's son. He had to do something and he had to do it soon. Walking along lost in his thoughts, Kid stopped and Lucas ran into the back of him. Kid spun around.

"You need to pay more attention and watch what you are doing. How are you ever gonna learn anything if you don't pay attention!" Kid was frustrated.

"Sorry."

"Sorry what?"

Lucas stayed silent.

"Sorry what? I can't hear you."

"Sorry...Dad." mumbled Lucas

"You better say it like you mean it cause I am the only father you got."

"Sorry Dad."

"That's better. You know sometimes I think I picked the wrong son to keep. You got no spine boy. You are always somewhere else like you ain't got no sense. At least the other one would have kept me on my toes, made life excitin."

"I'll do better Dad."

"Damn right you will." Kid said as he started walking again.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Mumbled Lucas

Kid stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell did you just say? I ain't half deaf like your dead ass father. What did you say?!"

"I said...I'm glad this went off without a hitch."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm glad you got us is all. You can teach me how to be tough and grow to be a man."

"You playing games with me boy?"

"No sir, I really am." Lucas stared straight into Kid's eyes.

Kid actually smiled.

"Well son...let's take these back to your ma so she can get supper started.

They began to walk back to the house. Lucas sighed. Thank God this was over but tomorrow was another day to pretend to be someone else.

Louise began making everyone's supper as she had been in the week or so they had been there. She had completely lost track of time. She didn't even know what day it was. Dakota walked in the kitchen.

"I thought I told you I wanted tea with supper this evening."

"I need sugar for that so no I ain't made any."

"My Lord, can't believe that he honestly wants you." She turned to the guard at the door.

"Go grab the sugar from the cellar."

"I have orders." He said.

"Really, well I ain't going down there so I am gonna scream if you don't go get it. You know what happens when Kid thinks any of his women are threatened. I'd hate for something to happen." Dakota stated

Lou listened and kept peeling potatoes. Please let this work. The man turned and left walking fast.

"We don't have but about fifteen minutes Louise. Hurry."

"I'm ahead of you, already got it brewed."

Lou opened a cabinet under the sink and pulled out the large pitcher.

"This will work."

"I still ain't so sure Dakota."

"There was an Indian in the woods today. We spoke. They are here, waiting."

Buck! They were here! Before Louise could reply, the man came in with the sack. He threw it on the table and went back to his place.

"Thank ya honey. Make it sweet Louise, Kid loves things really sweet." Dakota said as she left.

Lou set to work on the tea. The man was watching Dakota walk away. Lou pulled the bottles of laudanum from her apron pocket where Dakota had slipped them. She dumped it all in. Here we go. Please work.

Teaspoon and the others looked upon the camp.

"What the hell are we looking for Buck?"

"I don't know." Answered Buck

"Just keep your eyes open. It has to be something odd." Stated Sam

"This is just great, us sitting here just doing nothing. Hell we don't even know what we are waiting for!" Hunter said heatedly.

"Be quiet son. Keep your eyes open." Said Teaspoon

Louise began to set the table. Kid and the man gathered except for the two that would keep watch. They would get their food and go outside to eat. Louise fixed and served all their plates. She began pouring the mugs of tea. Her heart was pounding. Dakota locked eyes with her. In order for this to work, all the men had to drink at almost the same time. She placed mugs on the table, giving her kids water instead.

"Why do they have water?" Asked Kid as he noticed.

"Sugar ain't good for their teeth." Said Lou.

He seemed to accept that answer. Lou sat beside him at the table. The two men carried their plates and cups outside. They all began to eat.

Sam noticed the two men come outside. They each sat on a crate on opposite ends of the property. He watched as they ate. They dropped their forks. One tried to stand. He swayed and fell. The other simply feel over where he sat.

"Y'all just see that! That's the signal!"

They jumped up and began their rush on the house hoping they were right.

Kid ate but he wasn't drinking the damn tea. Three men drank it down. The others hadn't touched it yet. Louise and Dakota looked at each other.

"Why y'all keep looking at each other? What the hell is going on?!" Kid said his voice rising.

No soon as he said it, the three men who had drank it began to slowly fall asleep. Kid jumped up.

"Don't eat or drink anymore!" He screamed to the remaining men. Then he turned on Lou.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull!" Kid was shaking with rage.

Lou looked at Lucas. He stared at his Ma and nodded. He was sitting two chairs down from Kid. Kid's attention was completely on his momma. Lucas slowly stood. He then ran toward Kid as fast as he could. He tackled Kid to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Dakota picked up plates and cups off the table and was throwing them at the remaining four men. Lou grabbed her girls pulling them out the door. Lucas right behind.

Kid got up. He saw Kota throwing anything she could get her hands on. That stupid bitch played him! He came up beside her. Before she could react, he hit her in the side of her face. She fell to the floor unconscious. He kicked her two or three times in anger then turned his attention to the four that were fleeing. His men were already running outside.

Louise took her kids into the barn and out the back, trying to use anything for cover.

She sent them running. Buck emerged out of nowhere. He snatched up both girls, one under each arm. Louise almost cried when she saw him. She watched as her girls were carried to safety. She saw Teaspoon and Sam. They hit man after man. Lucas was hiding behind a water trough. She looked to him. Hunter came running, he grabbed his brother by the arm and pushed him the same way Buck had gone. Her son was alive! He was alive! She saw him help his brother then turn and go around out of sight. Louise thought of Dakota. She had to help her. She skirted around and back into the house. The shots continued outside as she ran into door. Dakota lay on the floor. She ran to her and shook her. She began to come around. She looked at Lou.

"Louise?"

"Come on. Can you get up? We have to go!"

"You shouldn't have come for me."

"Why?"

"Lou, he knew you would." Whispered Dakota

Just then Kid grabbed her hair and jerked her up.

"You stupid whore! You have ruined everything! Why would you take this away from me?! I love you!"

Lou struggled under Kid's grasp.

"This ain't your family, you sick bastard! I hate you for what you have done!" Screamed Lou

"He is dead, you know! I shot him! The vultures are probably picking him clean as we speak!"

"You will never be my husband!"

"Don't you understand! I am the one you were meant to be with! I am the only one meant to give you a great life! I was the right choice not Jimmy!"

"He is my life! Let me go!" Screamed Lou as she tried frantically to kick Kid.

Kid pulled Louise into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"If I can't have you, then Jimmy sure as hell can't either."

He is going to kill me, this is it, thought Louise. Please, someone, please.

"Let my Momma go!"

Louise almost fainted when she heard her oldest son's voice. Kid spun Lou around to face her child as he pulled his gun and pressed it to her head.

"What you want boy? You think you can save your Ma? That you are man enough?" Kid smiled

"Let her go."

"You ain't gonna shoot me. I will drop your Ma fore you can pull that trigger, that is if you even know how."

Louise looked at Hunter. She looked in his eyes. Her husband's eyes. They were cold, determined. He showed no sign of fear. She looked down at the gun he held. Jimmy's silver colt. She knew those guns shot straight and true. She saw Jimmy in his eyes. She had to have faith in her son. Louise elbowed Kid as hard in the ribs as she could, then she turned and kneed him hard in the groin. Kid grunted and let go of his hold on her. As she ran behind her oldest son, Hunter pulled the trigger. Kid stumbled back holding his chest.

"You shot me. The little bastard actually shot me."

Kid slumped down onto the floor, blood spreading on the front of his shirt.

"Give me the gun Hunter." Lou calmly said.

"I can't momma. I made a decision. A decision that I would kill him."

"Hunter, your father doesn't want this for you. Please."

He turned to look at her. She saw his resolve breaking down.

"Please Hunter. We will end this here, today, but it doesn't have to be you to do it. Please baby, you don't have to kill him."

"I need to Ma. He shot Dad. He took y'all. He will never leave us be. Dad can't be here but I am. I can end it forever."

"Hunter, let me. We never want blood on your hands. Your Grandpa and Sam will take care of everything. I am already so proud of you."

She saw him starting to give in. He lowered the gun. Lou took it from his hands. She hugged him tight thankful that he was alive.

Kid saw his chance. He raised his gun and pointed it at Lou's back. Hunter saw him. He pushed his Momma to the side and drew his Dad's other pistol from his waistband. He shot Kid before Kid even pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the middle of his forehead. Kid fell to the floor dead.

Louise looked over shoulder. Kid was dead. A shot to the head. She ran to Hunter who was shaking.

"Hunter! Baby, oh baby are you ok?"

He turned and threw up. Lou rubbed his back until it subsided.

"I'm sorry Ma. I had to. He gave me no choice. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Your father was never given a choice either."

He looked at his Ma. Understanding passing between them. He now felt the weight of what his Dad must have dealt with daily. He had said he didn't choose to be a gunfighter. Never really felt like one, but he had no choice with the cards he had been dealt. He now knew why his Dad didn't want that life for him. He knew why he never told him much about it.

Louise walked over to Kid. She bent and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find happiness but you could never take mine away."

She walked to Hunter, took his hand and together they walked into the calm evening of the afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jimmy was sitting in the chair on Doc's porch. With help from the old man, he had been managing to walk to sit outside for a few. He sipped the coffee Doc had brought him. He was depressed at most. Everyday he had tried to get up and go, only to fail. He hadn't spoke in days. He sat in silence now watching the sun set on another day. He looked up. He pulled the blanket down from around his face. He tried to look again. It looked like riders coming. A lot of them. Damn his eyesight. He kept staring as they drew closer. Is that Louise? He tried to focus again. They came closer. His heart began beating wildly. It was Louise. It was Lucas, Hunter. His girls!

They came to a stop at the steps of the doctor's small house. The old man came out just as they were pulling up. Louise saw Jimmy. Wrapped in a thick quilt, he looked so pitiful but he was alive! Her Jimmy was alive! She began to walk to the porch. Jimmy gripped the chair. The old doctor came and helped him to stand. Louise running now, leapt up the steps and grabbed him around his neck. She breathed him in. It was Jimmy. He hugged her as tight as he could. The girls ran up and hugged him as well both his boys.

Teaspoon, Sam, and Buck stood watching. Six family members, all fearing each other were dead, reunited. They would never have to deal with any of this ever again. It was over. The old Doc stood behind Jimmy smiling.

Soon enough, about a week later, they were getting ready to go home. Louise was so happy to head back but also sad she didn't ever make it to see Emma. Sam had left shortly after. He said he had things to attend to but they would visit soon. Teaspoon said no more stages, so he somehow bartered a wagon for them to ride in. Louise didn't even ask how.

Louise was helping Jimmy to dress the morning they were heading home. He was still struggling. The pain in his back fierce at times but he considered himself lucky. He could walk. He would walk he said. Louise had no doubt of that. As she buttoned his last button and he threw his hat on his head, a knock came on the door. Louise went to open it.

"On my Lord!" Yelped Louise

"Hello Lullabell, came as fast as I could. Figured you would need help with the kids and that husband of yours." Said Emma as she pulled Lou into a hug

"Oh Emma, I'm at a loss. I don't know what to say. Lord I've missed you."

"You needn't say anything. I've missed y'all too. Now let me see my Jimmy."

Emma walked over to Jimmy, a big smile on her face.

"Hey my boy, you are always getting in trouble." She said smiling

"I've missed you Emma." Said Jimmy

"I've missed you too."

She bent and gave him a squeeze.

"Now let's see if we can get you home and get you on the mend. Can't be lazy forever."

Jimmy smiled. Louise followed Emma outside to finish seeing to things for their trip home. Jimmy was still sitting on the edge of the bed when Hunter came in. He walked over to his father.

"Dad, I need to tell you something. Something that I did."

"What is it son?"

"My stomach just ain't been right since I did it. Ma said that everything is ok that she will take care of it but I need you to know."

"Whatever it is, it will be ok son."

Jimmy waited for his son to continue.

"After you were shot and we got you here, I rode home for Grandpa."

"Yeah, I know."

"But Dad, I got something else while I was there. I went to your room and..."

"What did you get?"

"I took your silver guns." Hunter mumbled and looked at his feet.

"How did you know about them?"

"I read that book about you, and I over heard Ma talking one day. Heard that she put them in a trunk. Wasn't hard to find. I'm sorry."

"I didn't want you to read about me. That book is nothing but lies Hunter. I never did those things. Why did you feel like you had to take my guns?"

"I don't know, I guess they made me feel like you were with me. Gave me was stupid."

"Where are they?" Jimmy asked calmly

Hunter reached under the back of his jacket and pulled them out. He stood staring at them in a trance. Jimmy saw his son holding them, he felt like he had failed but felt pride at the same time.

"Bring them to me."

Hunter walked over and handed them to his Dad. Jimmy hadn't held them in years. He felt the cool metal, saw the beautiful design of them. They still felt good in his hands like they were back home. He took an extra shirt that was in his bag and carefully wrapped them in it. He then placed them in his bag under everything else. Jimmy turned to his son.

"Son I am not disappointed in you or mad that you took them. I am so proud of what you done to save your Ma, brother, and sisters. I can't tell you enough."

"I killed him with them Dad. I killed him."

Jimmy was taken back. He remembered Hunter's vow to end this but Louise hadn't said who had fired Kid's last shot. Jimmy went through so many emotions all at one time. He felt angry, angry that Kid made his son have to kill. He felt sad that his son had to deal with this. He felt disappointment in himself for not being able to steer Hunter in the right direction. But then he felt pride, pride that his son was able to take care of his family.

"Hunter sometimes you ain't given a choice. You have to do what you have to do to survive in that moment. I was never given a choice, by any man that I killed. You weren't given a choice either but you can choose from now on. You can choose to do what's right in every moment. What you done was right. You made the right decision. I am proud of you son. I will help you work through this. You are not alone."

"I feel ok but then sometimes not ok. I don't know what I feel."

"It never feels right to take another man's life. Time will make it easier to deal with but you will always remember that day. Whenever you feel like it is getting to you, come to me."

"Ma said she was gonna talk with you later when you asked what happened."

"Well she don't need to say anything. Me and you have already took care of everything. It won't ever be mentioned again."

"Again I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me to do this but I did."

"A father never wants to hear his son say he is gonna kill someone. I led a hard life Hunter. I don't what that for you."

"I don't either."

They sat in silence for a while. Jimmy looked at his son.

"Well Hunter, it may be time for you to have your own gun. You need to help me on the farm. But only when you are ready. But these guns, these two. They can never be out again. These guns bring trouble."

"I don't think I want to carry one right now. And don't worry, lock these away. I won't be needin em."

"I am proud that you are my son. Don't ever forget that."

"Thanks Dad."

"I love you Hunter."

"Love you Dad."

Louise took that moment to come back inside.

"Alright boys, we are all waiting on y'all. Let's get this show on the road."

She turned and saw the serious looks on her fellas.

"Everything ok? Did I interrupt something?"

Jimmy motioned for Hunter to come over and help him stand.

"Not a thing, just letting my son know I love him."

Hunter smiled as he helped his father to the waiting wagon. Louise watched them go by. She was impressed with the man her son was growing into. Hunter helped his father in the back of the wagon. Louise climbed in back where Emma and her girls also waited.

"This ain't gonna be easy for ya. You ready?" Louise asked Jimmy

"I ain't never been more ready for anything. Let's go home."

The wagon lurched forward. Buck holding the reins. Teaspoon, Sam, Hunter, and Lucas all riding alongside. They waved goodbye to Doc Whittington. They were alive. They were together. It felt like life had been renewed. They rode off into the horizon slowly making their way home.

The End


End file.
